Blade Ranger
Blade Ranger is a helicopter who appears in Planes: Fire & Rescue. History Planes: Fire & Rescue Blade Ranger, a veteran fire-and-rescue helicopter, heads up the Piston Peak Air Attack team. Haunted by a storied past, he’s a tough and demanding air boss with a wry sense of humor, and he’s not exactly enthusiastic about his new trainee Dusty. But Blade is a pro and does everything he can to bring the new SEAT up to speed. Blade is a member of the Smokejumpers, an organization working to fight wildfires. "Blazin'" Blade Ranger was once an actor for the television show CHoPs alongside Nick "Loopin'" Lopez, until Nick was unexpectedly killed in a freak accident during the filming of the show's 139th episode, and Blade was unable to save him in time. Traumatized by this loss, Blade ended up quitting the show business resulting in CHoPs being cancelled and started working at Piston Peak as a fire chief so that he can try to save other people for real. Blade at first doesn't like Dusty Crophopper at first since he is not meant to be a firefighter but is sent there because his damaged gearbox has prevented him from racing, but during the scooping of water for retardant, Dusty ignores Blade's warning about flying too low resulting in them both being swept down a river, off a waterfall, and being trapped inside a mine to escape the worsening fire. Blade's engine is severely damaged by the heat, and is sent back to his hanger to recover while Windlifter is temporarily made the new chief. However, when the fire traps Harvey and Winnie at Augerin' Canyon's burning bridge, Dusty and the smokejumpers have their water supply cut off and simply have to use the remaining water for retardant, which is not enough to put out the fire, but fortunately Blade recovers just in time to save the two RVs while Dusty's gearbox fails completely and he crashes in the woods and is airlifted to the base. After Dusty is fixed, Blade and the smokejumpers all head to Propwash Junction to celebrate Dusty's bravery. Appearances Feature Films *Planes: Fire & Rescue Merchandising *1:55 Scale Diecast (Oversized) Profiles and statistics *Bio **"Blade is the leader of the Piston Peak Air Attack team. A veteran fire-and-rescue helicopter, he is an all-purpose aircraft equipped with a drop tank and hoist. Flying at 120 knots under a maximum cruising altitude of 13,500 feet, Blade is a tough and demanding air boss with a wry sense of humor. Earlier in his life, he was known as "Blazin' Blade" and played a rescue chopper on the hit TV show CHoPs (California Helicopter Patrol). After the tragic loss of his on-screen partner, Blade struggled with his purpose in life; however, he soon got a second chance when he trained to become a real fire-and-rescue helicopter. Now, instead o pretending to save lives, Blade saves 'em for real." [http://books.disney.com/book/meet-the-planes-fire-rescue-2/ "Meet the Planes: Fire and Rescue"]. Disney Books. Gallery Blade Ranger - Planes Fire and Rescue.jpg WhiteBladeArt.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h37m23s56.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h37m58s151.png 14-0_080-00_dt3_v001_le-0016.jpg 1920303 450664961732023 6706893 n.jpg 1800407 450260491772470 366669654 n.jpg Fire&rescue5.png Fire&rescue7.png Fire&rescue12.png Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-29.png Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-16.png Newscreen10.jpg Free-Disney-Planes-Coloring-Pages-Disney-Planes-Fire-Rescue Samoloty 2 plakat.png Planes-Fire-and-Rescue-Memory-Game_samoloty_2_plakat.jpg Planes-Fire-and-Rescue-Maze-of-Courage Samoloty 2 plakat.jpg 10513525_733198206736769_6973827504383839363_n.jpg 10572009 738168532906403 4479203891658701362 o.jpg C409a3ae830cec67a5da0ff3ccbdbc9a (1).jpg Planes_Fire_and_Rescue_poster_(1).jpg Tumblr_n0hujwOtTJ1shw630o2_500.jpg Tumblr_n0hujwOtTJ1shw630o3_500.jpg| Oversized diecast Tumblr_n0hujwOtTJ1shw630o6_500.jpg I-JDhGcKv-S.jpg References pl:Brygadier Śmigły ru:Рейнджер Винт Category:Non-Road Vehicles Category:Smokejumpers Category:Helicopters Category:Planes: Fire & Rescue Characters